Halo:Noble
by WhoFreak97
Summary: What would happen if Six saw Carter again and his emotions came rushing in. What would he do to keep his Sanity.
1. Chapter 1 NOBLE Team Part 1

Halo:Noble

Chapter 1

NOBLE Team

Part 1

Outer Space,CRE-H System Noble Six January 10 2690 Day 1 21:00

Noble Six was on his way up to the UNSC Firewalker because he heard that Carter S-259 was getting out of Cryo-Sleep because when they got him out of surgery he was barely alive. They put him away to heal the wounds and now he is back

FireWalker Command: Noble Six, do you copy.

Noble Six: Yes, sir.

Firewalker Command: Get up here ASAP

Noble Six: I am en route to the UNSC Firewalker Sir, i will be there as soon as i can.

Noble Six arrived and he navigated to the Cryo-Wing of the Ship just in time for Carter to be getting a Complete Physical Test. They were testing how effective the cryo had been.

Six: (Sarcastically) Hey Carter, how 'bout that Scarab. Knock any sense into you.

Carter: Not Really.

Six: Good to see you again, Sir.

Carter: You too, buddy

Six sat down in a chair with his DMR in hand. His mind was racing, it was good to see his Leader again but it all seemed unreal for a moment.

Carter: You alright Six.

Carter was now standing in front of him with his Armor on but not his Helmet. He still had the same COMMANDO shoulder and helmet. He did have a robot arm which he could say was something he had in common with Kat.

Six: Yeah, i'm fine. I just need some time to think.

Carter: Alright. Well meet me at the Armory for Target Practice.

Six: Yeah, i'll see you there.

Six's mind was still on fire, it might have been the Cloning Process that did it to him but he wasn't quite sure.

Part 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 1 NOBLE Team Part 2

Halo:Noble

Chapter 1

NOBLE Team

Part 2

UNSC Firewalker, Target Practice

Noble Six

January 10 2690

Day 1 22:30

Noble Six felt like his head was about to burst with the pressure. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He was shooting down targets as accurately as his title says. He is a "Hyper-Lethal Vector"

Carter: Nice work on those targets today. It was impressive.

Six: I aim to please

Carter: So what happened down there, on Reach

Six: Well...

Six thought about it for a moment. His mind went back to Reach

Reach, Unknown Location

Noble Six

August 30 2552

Six was fending off masses of Covenant on his own. It made him wonder whether being a Spartan really does mean you have no Sanity in the end.  
Plasma was burning through his armor and hitting his visor. His helmet cracked and he took it off. He shot an Elite throught the neck with his DMR. Another 2 Elites came running at him and he Shot one with a DMR and stole the others Energy Sword and stabbed him. Then what look like at least 30 elites were running at him. He got ready with another Energy Sword, and ran through the Horde.

UNSC Firewalker,Dormitories

Noble Six January 11 2690

Day 2 06:00

Carter and Six were wakened by the sound of a distress beacon.

Six: What the bloody hell is that.

Carter: Sounds like some one needs our help.

Part 3 will be there soon enough


	3. Chapter 1 NOBLE Team Part 3

Halo:Noble

Chapter 1

NOBLE Team

Part 3

Carnovicus System,Seron 5 Outer Orbit Noble Six January 11 2690 Day 2 10:00

The UNSC Firewalker got a distress call from Seron 5. Then they went to check it out, they arrived just in time to help out.

Carter: Six, get in that Sabre and destroy the Air Resistance.

Six: Yes, sir.

Six got into the Sabre and began flying around like a ninja in the air. There were 25 banshees flying around attacking the human resistance. Six destroyed most of them with Cannon fire and then destroyed the last one with a missile.

Carter: Get back here i'm reading multiple Slipspace Residues of Covenant coming this way.

Six: Alright, I'm coming.

Six landed the Sabre on the runway

Carter: Six, follow me there's no time left.

Carter lead Six to a Re-Entry Pack and he put it on.

Carter: Ready Six

Six: Always

Then they jumped off the ship before it blew up.

Six was falling through the air and he landed on the ground with a huge Crash

Seron 5,Sertyon Noble Six January 11 Day 3 09:00

Six woke up in the place where he crashed and his shield regenerators were offline. Carter was there defending him.

Carter: Good you're awake the Covenant have us pinned down here and we need to fight them off.

Part 4 Coming Soon 


	4. Chapter 1 NOBLE Team Part 4

Halo Noble

Chapter 1

NOBLE Team

Part 4

TreyloN, Ship Yard

Noble Six

August 30 2690

Carter: Six, wake up.

Carter and Six were defending the Escape Shuttle while it's A.I prepared the Engines

Six: On my way sir.

Six made his way to Carter while killing a number of elites with his DMR.

Carter: What's happening. The Platform is falling to pieces.

Six: Sir, the platform is moving.

The platform was moving into a big rock.

Everything went black.

Vanguard Tower, Seron 5

Noble Six

January 13 2690

Day 4 22:00

Six and Carter had retreated before the Covenant could over-run them. They were now in the most Secure and Fortified tower on the planet. Vanguard Tower, it started it's career in 2500, it was built to withstand any siege. Not for long though.

Carter: Colonel Mason, so glad to finally meet you.

Mason: You too Comrade.

Six: So, what's our situation then.

Mason: Our orbital defenses have almost been completely taken down, but not all of them. We stole a Plasma Cannon from the Covenant a few years back and that is how we have lasted so long.

Six: What's our objective then.

Mason: It seems like covenant activity has increased in this area. We did some research on it and it seems like it's some kind of a Forerunner Structure. That must be why the Covenant want this planet so much.

Carter: So our objective is to destroy it.

Mason: Now that is where you are wrong. We merely want to threaten the covenant since they worship this stuff so much. Link up with your new team and get to work.

Six: Wait. New? Team.

Mason: Yes. Now go to the Armory and meet them there.

Part 5 Coming Soon

There will be 6 parts in every chapter until further notice.  



	5. Authors Notes

Author's Notes

This story was written to show that even though spartans are tough lethal soldiers. They still have emotions. Also i am going to release another story called Red vs Blue Rebirth and it will be set after Revelation. 


End file.
